gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Impasse
Impasse is the first chapter of Act 5 on Gears of War for the PC. It is an added chapter that expands on Act 5: Desperation and is not available for the Xbox 360 version. Summary Out of sight... Marcus Fenix reports to Control that they made it out with the mapping data as Delta enters Timgad in the APC. Anya then informs Delta that the Lightmass Bomb is on a train and heading their way, which surprises Marcus. Anya informs them that Command found an Imulsion sinkhole, so the train is going to deliver the bomb, and the targeting data will do the rest. They drive on as Anya tells them that they are to rendezvous with the train at Timgad Station, but then Delta is forced to stop as a raised drawbridge is preventing them from continuing forward. Marcus and Baird try to bring the bridge down before a Brumak that has been pursing them catches up, but Baird discovers that there is insufficient power to lower the bridge as they are ambushed by Drones. After Delta wards off the ambush, Baird realizes the Locust were waiting for them, and therefore they must know what they are doing. Marcus asks Control to advise on the situation, informing her they need to return power to the sector to get power back to the bridge. She tells them to find downed electrical lines on the other side of Nassar Memorial Park and repair them. Marcus tells Dom to come with him, leaving Baird and Cole to guard the APC. Baird objects, but Marcus pulls rank on him to enforce the plan. Marcus and Dom start going through the city and have to ward off Wretches. However, as they are about to reach Nassar Park, Anya informs him that the place is crawling with Locust activity. She informs him there is an alternate route, but they will need to backtrack to get to it. Marcus realizes there is not enough time to do that, so he orders Baird and Cole to coordinate with Control to get to the lines while he and Dom clear the park. Marcus and Dom clear out part of the park, and then meet Baird and Cole, who are in a tower. Marcus asks if they can see anything, and Baird says he thinks he can see the downed lines just past the theatre. Marcus tells them to move out as he and Dom are attacked by more grubs. After clearing out the park, Dom and Marcus go through a building, leaving the park, and starting the next chapter: Comedy of Errors. Transcript (Cutscene) Marcus Fenix: '''"Control, this is Delta. We’re out and we have the mapping data, over." '''Lt. Stroud (COM): "The train is leaving now. The Lightmass bomb is mounted and ready to deploy." Marcus Fenix: '''"Wait... the bomb is on a train?" '''Lt. Stroud (COM): "Affirmative. Command identified an Imulsion sinkhole as our primary target. The train’s going to deliver the bomb. Your targeting data will do the rest." Marcus Fenix: '''"So where to now?" '''Lt. Stroud (COM): "You’ll rendezvous with the train at Timgad Station." Marcus Fenix: '"Copy that. Delta out." '''Augustus Cole: '"Look out!" 'Marcus Fenix: '"Hang on!" 'Damon Baird: '"Ah, shit… this figures." (Playthrough) 'Marcus Fenix: '"Let’s get this bridge down, Baird, you’re with me. Dom, Cole, you watch our backs." 'Dominic Santiago: '"Hurry up, man. That Brumak was right behind us." 'Augustus Cole: '"This place just ain’t right!" 'Damon Baird: '"Ahh… No you don’t, you piece of…" 'Dominic Santiago: '"Company!" 'Augustus Cole: '"Ah, bring it!" 'Dominic Santiago: '"Cover Marcus! He’s got the data!" 'Damon Baird: '"Locust reinforcements!" 'Dominic Santiago: '"Shit!" 'Damon Baird: '"They’re flanking!" (Cutscene) 'Damon Baird: '"This is bullshit! They were waiting for us. They know what we’re doing!" 'Marcus Fenix: '"Control, this is Delta. We’re stuck at an open drawbridge. We need to restore power to this sector. Please advise." '''Lt. Stroud (COM): "Copy that, Delta. Stand by… I see downed electrical lines near your location. Follow the waterfront to Nassar Memorial Park and attempt to repair." Marcus Fenix: '"Roger that. Dom, you’re with me. Baird, Cole, you two guard the APC." '''Damon Baird: '"This is nuts. There’s gotta be another way…" 'Marcus Fenix: '"Baird! My squad, my call. Be ready to move as soon as the power comes back online." 'Damon Baird: '"Whatever, boss man." (Playthrough) 'Dominic Santiago: '"Man, you sounded just like your old man back there." 'Marcus Fenix: '"Yeah, well, screw my old man. He thought he could prevent this war, and look what happened." 'Dominic Santiago: '"Yeah, well, now his mapping data’s gonna help end it." 'Marcus Fenix: '"Somehow, I don’t think he’d appreciate the irony." 'Dominic Santiago: '"Wretches!" '''Lt. Stroud (COM): "Marcus, satellite update shows Nassar Park crawling with Locust activity. There’s an alternate route, but you’ll have to backtrack to the bridge." 'Marcus Fenix: '"No time. Baird, you copy this?" 'Damon Baird (COM): '"Don’t we have a train to catch?" 'Marcus Fenix: '"Coordinate with Control, get to those lines. We’ll clear the park and meet you there." 'Damon Baird (COM): '"We’re on it." 'Dominic Santiago: '"Trokia! Up there!" (Cutscene) 'Augustus Cole: '"Hey! Yo. What’s up?" 'Marcus Fenix: '"Gotta be close to those power lines. Can you see anything up there?" 'Damon Baird: '"I think so. Just up ahead. Across the park by that old theater." 'Marcus Fenix: '"Move out and get Jack to start the repairs. We’ll meet you at the power lines." 'Dominic Santiago: '"Grubs!" 'Augustus Cole: '"Whoa, it’s game time, baby!" (Playthrough) 'Marcus Fenix: '"Baird, we got this! Find those power lines!" 'Damon Baird (COM): '''You got it." '''Dominic Santiago: '"Wretches!" Category:Gears of War walkthrough